


Harry's Obsession

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very silly little story told with animated art featuring Harry and Draco Legos.  Harry is determined to find out what Draco is up to in the Room of Requirement . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally drawn for New Year's Eve, 2005. Animations are very large files, so it may take a moment to load before it starts properly, or may run slowly the first time through. It will repeat and usually run up to speed the second time. I owe many thank-you's and credit to the people whose borrowed-from-the-internet backgrounds I used and altered.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is determined to find out what Draco is up to in the Room of Requirement . . . continued . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn for New Year's Eve, 2005. Animations are very large files, so it may take a moment to load before it starts properly, or may run slowly the first time through. It will repeat and usually run up to speed the second time.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is determined to find out what Draco is up to in the Room of Requirement . . . the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally drawn for New Year's Eve, 2005. Animations are very large files, so it may take a moment to load before it starts properly, or may run slowly the first time through. It will repeat and usually run up to speed the second time.


End file.
